


Your problems

by Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I'm not sure what to tag this, M/M, little thing I was working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird/pseuds/Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I was bored. Please don't write hateful things<br/>I know it's horrible</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your problems

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored. Please don't write hateful things  
> I know it's horrible

"Mickey wake up" Mandy whispered across the room. "Fuck off bitch." I said deadpan. "Mickey, you need to get up and come here." I scoffed but got out of bed, I noticed Ian wasn't there. I ran out of my room to look for him. Well I found him, cooking in my kitchen. It's been three weeks since Ian last moved. "Hey sleepy face" Ian smiled at me. I could believe my eyes. I walked over to talk to him and he grabbed my face. " I love you" he said. I couldn't breath. "Aren't you going to tell me you love me too?" He asked. "I can't" I replied. I saw the frown hit his face. "I know you've been having a hard time. But I know you love me!" He said louder. "Ian, calm down. You know I do, so why do I need to say it?" I asked quietly. "Because that's what you do when you love someone." Ian said slowly as if I was stupid. "I can't." He looked like he was ready to cry. "I knew this would happen! You've changed your mind about us! Haven't you?" He was yelling now. "No, you know I'm still here, I just can't say that." He looked at the floor. "I think it's time for me to go home." He whispered. "Why? Just because I can't say I love you?" He looked up at me quickly. "You just said it! You just can't say it to me! Is it because I'm broken?" He was crying at me. "No, I just think it would be best if we didn't say words like that." Ian chuckled lightly. " Fuck you Mickey. I knew you would leave me." I grasped his arm. "I'm not the one leaving!" He pulled his arm out of my grasp. "I'm done with you and your problems." He growls. And he left me standing there wondering what just happened.


End file.
